Maybe
by lils03
Summary: James becomes dizzy and lost whenever he catches sight of his fair Lily. Lily, on the other hand, becomes violently ill.
1. Prickish

Hi! This was rather unexpected. A lovely unexpected surprise! How lovely! I really can't tell you where this will go. I really have no idea. I hope it goes somewhere fun, though. I really hope you like it. It's rather different from anything I've written before. Please review!

P.S For the notes, the people are as follows. James is plain, **Sirius is bold**, **_Remus is bold italics_**, and _Peter is italics_

-Jill

_Rating_: T for Teen. Insert witty response here

_Disclaimer:_ Ms Rowling should be very proud of herself. Not only did she create a wonderful series of books for children of all ages, but she successfully found a way for me to use my creative juices for good instead of robbing banks.

_**Maybe**_

**_Prickish_**

"Go out with me."

James had his elbows on the table and stared intently at Lily who sat across from him. Without looking up from the Daily Prophet she gave him a simple no.

"Come on, you don't even know who I am."

Lily gently folded the paper in front of her and rested her hands on top of it.

"You are James Potter, the largest prat to ever step foot into Hogwarts."

"You forgot to mention my incredible good looks and my wicked Qudditich skills."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "No, I didn't."

"Oh Evans, I know deep down you are absolutely dying to be with me. Just admit it."

Lily sighed and looked into his eyes.

"You're right, James. I am ever so in love with you and have been denying my feelings in fear of my ruining reputation."

One of James' elbows slipped off the table. "Really?"

"No." Lily grabbed the paper and left to finish it in the Library.

"Denied," Sirius said sliding into the seat next to James.

"What was that? The hundredth time this year?"

"Add another hundred and you're about a hundred short."

Remus looked at the door where the last of Lily's skirt could be seen. "You have to give her some credit for all this. She's being rather controlled."

A suit of armour crashed outside.

Remus shrugged. "At least she's not taking it out on James."

"I'd rather she would. She's sexy when she's angry."

"Merlin, here we go," Sirius took a bite out of his toast.

"Her eyes light up, which I didn't think was possible, they're already so twinkley."

"Twinkley? That's a new one," Peter muttered to Sirius.

"And her face gets all flushed and her hair just tousles itself…" James mused looking up at the now sunny ceiling.

"We've lost him."

"You think he'll be back before class start?"

"We can only hope."

* * *

"Lily? Why are you reading the paper here?"

Marlene McKinnon slid down the wall to sit beside Lily. Lily waved her hand and mumbled something.

"And I gave up normal conversation for this."

Lily mumbled again and willing took the scone that Marlene held out for her. They sat in silence in the girl's washroom.

"I'm curious, why here?"

"No Potter."

"I don't think a stupid door with girls written on it would stop him. Actually I think that would just invite him in."

"It stops him if he doesn't know I'm here."

"Your logic is dizzying."

"You're a jerk."

"Tut, tut Lily, that's not the way to treat a person who could let Potter know where you're hiding."

Lily closed the paper. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Consider your Potions tutoring over."

"Fine."

They both stared at each other.

"I was only joking, Lily."

"No, you weren't. You just know that there is no one better than me in Potions."

"That was prickish."

"Prickish?"

"Yes. Prickish: to act in a prick like manner."

"That's not a word."

"Yes, it is, Sirius uses all the time."

Lily messaged the bridge of her nose. "You've _got _to be kidding me."

"Alright, that sounded bad. But I really like the word."

"Class is going to start, I refuse to discuss to word further."

* * *

James was starting to get dizzy. Lily was looking between Slughorn and her parchment so fast that it was a miracle he had not fallen down.

"Prongs, you're starting to sway."

"Yes, I am hungry."

Remus frowned. "Are you alright, James?"

"Hum?"

"Are you alight?"

"Spiffy."

"Then why are you swaying?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because Lily's making me dizzy."

"I'm going to barf," Sirius gagged.

James glared.

* * *

"Lily, stop taking down every word he says, you're making me dizzy!" Marlene whispered.

"This is an important lesson."

"He's talking about what he did this weekend."

"It might be a bonus question."

"I highly doubt he'll ask what he had for dinner Saturday night."

"Trick question, he never had dinner, he had a late lunch."

Marlene stared. "You're scaring me."

"Shut up, I'm missing valuable notes."

"You're missing your common sense."

"You'll be missing a friend soon enough if you don't shut up."

"Miss Evans? Miss McKinnon? Is there something you would like to say?" Slughorn smiled.

"Nothing really Professor. I was just saying how I agreed with your opinion about the illegal trade increase."

Slughorn beamed. "Great minds think alike, Miss Evans."

"I couldn't agree more Professor."

He seemed to be satisfied with her answer and started with his lesson a great bit happier than he was before.

"That was impressive."

"You're welcome."

"I wasn't meaning it in a good way."

"Shut up, I'm taking notes."

* * *

**How do you feel?**

I feel fine.

**Really? Because Slughorn got farther with Lily than you ever will.**

I hate you

_That's disgusting, Sirius._

**I speak the truth.**

_**That's a lie.**_

**Shut up. He believed me.**

**_Peter's not that stupid._**

_I resent that._

Lily doesn't like like Slughorn. Does she?

**…**

_Ew._

**Something is wrong with you Prongs.**

_**What would make you think that?**_

I think it's a legitimate question.

**Yes, sure considering he's old enough to be her father! It's a perfectly suitable question.**

Well when you put it that way…

_I repeat, ew. _

_**She doesn't like like Slughorn, Prongs. **_

Can you promise me that?

_**Sure.**_

That doesn't sound convincing.

**Seriously Prongs, who would like Slughorn?**

I don't know. Someone who likes Potions…?

_(Snape)_

**_Ha! Good one, Wormtail!_**

Lily's lip curled when she saw Sirius and Peter give each other high-fives in Potions.

"They're such pricks."

"One could go as far as calling them prickish."

"No Marlene, I refuse to use that word."

* * *


	2. Fetish

So this was written today in math class instead of writing a quiz. It wasn't really instead of, as in it was an option to write the quiz. It was more of a, 'I don't feel like doing this. Stupid teacher with a quiz fetish'. I did do the quiz, I'm no slacker. Enjoy!

-Jill

_**Rating:**_ T for Teen or T is for Thank (I really don't know where I was planning on going with that…)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm sure if I were in her generation, I would have come up with this idea first.

_**Fetish**_

The common room was empty by the time James came in. He was rather surprised to see the rest of the Marauders up and waiting for him.

"What? I thought I was the first one out."

"Clearly not, since we were here before you."

James sat down beside Sirius. "How were yours?"

"Decent, cleaning here, no magic there, the usual. Yours?"

"It was rather…interesting."

"Care to elaborate?"

James shifted uncomfortably. "We kind of just talked."

"Talked? Did he talk about himself?"

James laughed. "Yes, but that wasn't the intention."

"Seriously, mate. You've got to give us more to go on."

"He wanted to talk to me about …Lily."

"Lily?"

"Lily."

"Did you go into one of those 'Lily fits' again?"

"No, and I am shocked that you would say that! I do not have 'Lily fits'."

Peter smiled. "Sure you don't."

"Continue, you were talking about Lily and?"

"He said that student/Professor relationships are strictly forbidden and he would never think of his prized student that way."

They nodded.

"You don't believe him, do you?"

"Not in the least."

"Good night James, I can tell we are getting no where." Remus left the group, followed by Peter. Sirius and James sat in silence.

"Forbidden you say?"

"Strictly forbidden."

Sirius nodded. "Kinda makes you want to become a Professor, doesn't it?"

"I'm thinking Transfiguration."

* * *

"Go out with me, Evans."

"No."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before."

"You think you'd get the message…"

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "At this point, I'm at least looking for a little originality."

Lily glanced up from her paper and then to Marlene, who quickly busied herself with a teacup.

"Originality?"

"Sure, switch up the languages, get angry, throw food, hex me, curse me, for Merlin's sake kill me! Just don't say 'no'. It's too blah."

Lily lost interest and began reading. "Blah matches my feelings for you, Potter."

"I'm just asking for a little emotion when you reject me."

Lily looked at him over the top of her reading glasses. "You want me to get angry."

"Yes please."

She looked at Marlene, who couldn't help but smile. "It turns you on when I get angry, doesn't it?"

"No…That's stupid…" James blushed.

Lily shook her head folding her paper. "Grow up, Potter and don't talk to me until you do."

* * *

**You have a fetish.**

Shut up, it's not a fetish.

**Yes it is.**

No, it's not.

_Fetish? Who has a fetish?_

**Prongs.**

_Ohh really? What is it?_

**He gets hot when people yell at him.**

_Really? Is that why he always gets us in trouble, so people can yell at him?_

**Correction, so McGonagall can yell at him. **

**_That's just wrong, Prongs. Take your creepy fetish elsewhere. _**

I'm not going to bother defending myself. This is stupid. YOU are stupid.

**What's wrong, Prongs? Has McGonagall not yelled at you in a while?**

I hate you all.

* * *

"That was slightly harsh, no?"

"It was necessary."

"He was just making conversation."

"Conversation which annoys the hell out of me."

"I found it rather amusing."

"And I find you rather annoying."

They continued to walk toward Transfiguration.

"Remind me not to talk to you after you fight with James, you take all your anger out on me."

Lily stopped. "What did you say?"

"You take all your anger out on me…?"

"Before that."

"Remind me not to talk to you after you fight with James?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What!"

"You're calling Potter….JAMES!"

"That is his name, Lily."

"No it's not. His name is Potter. He has no first name because he does not deserve one."

"Yes, Oh-Commander-Of-First-Names. But you have to admit, James is a lovely name."

"Stop saying it!"

"James, James, James, James!"

Lily covered her ears. "I can't hear you!"

"Seriously Lily, what's wrong with you."

"I'm not the one with a 'saying his first name' fetish."

"I do not have a fetish."

"Yes you do."

"Do you even know what a fetish is?"

"Don't question me on words Miss Prickish."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Remind me not to talk to you after you fight with James; you take all your anger out on me."

Lily stormed off complaining about disobedient friends.


	3. Snivellus

_Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. It means the world! So here's the next chapter. I kinda like it and I hope you do as well! Cheers!_

_-Jill_

_**Rating**: T for teen. Actually this chapter might be on the edge of T and M. Please don't hurt me!_

_**Disclaimer**: I so came up with the idea of an orphan boy, turned wizard going to a magical school and fighting off evil. But I did NOT have a napkin near by. (I do not mean any offence by this comment. It was for humorous purposes. J.K Rowling did not actually write on napkins as the rumours have told us (at least that's what I've heard…))_

_**Snivellus**_

"What did you say to me?"

"Could you not hear me, Potter?"

"No, your greasy hair was covering your mouth."

Severus rounded on James, his wand out.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Wand out, Potter."

"I'm not going to duel you, Snivellus. Put your wand away."

"This is very unlike you, Potter. A great Marauder refusing a duel? What will your pal Black have to say about that?"

"I don't see Sirius anywhere, do you? As far as I'm concerned he doesn't need to know if you put your want away." James began to walk when he heard Snape start to laugh.

"You bloody coward! You're worried that the mudblood is hiding behind a corner ready to scream at you. I've got news for you, Potter, she's nowhere near."

James turned around. "Leave Evans out of this."

"Evans? I thought you liked her? Shouldn't it be Lily?"

James walked toward Snape, wand out in front of him and pushed him up against a wall.

"Never say her name."

Snape smiled. "Lily."

James pushed his arm harder into Snape's throat. "I don't want to curse you."

"You're weak, Potter. Never has a girl, a mudblood one at that stopped you from fighting."

James let out a low growl giving Snape one final shove and then walked off.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Professor."

Flitwick ushered James into his seat. "That's quite alright Mr Potter. Your friend, Mr Black, explained everything." He smiled.

James nodded and took his place next to Sirius. "What did I do?"

"A bunch of first years bags broke and you stayed back to help them."

"Nice, but that wouldn't have taken me very long."

"I know, that's why you also went with them to their classes and gave a heart felt explanation to each of their Professors."

"I'm so proud of you, Prongs," Remus mumbled.

"A true Gryffindor," Peter added.

"Mr Potter?" James looked up at Flitwick. "It appears that you are wanted in Professor McGonagalls office. I will send your homework with Mr Black."

"Ohh Prongs! One on one time with Minnie. Maybe if you're a bad boy she'll yell at you."

James bag accidentally hit Sirius' head as he was walking by.

* * *

**So?**

So what?

_**Tell us what happened?**_

I got detention.

_For what?_

Helping first years clean up their bags and walk them to class.

**Really? I thought my lie was foolproof.**

_Padfoot, a plan cannot be foolproof if the planner is a fool._

**Remind me to hate you when it's more convenient.**

_Consider it forgotten._

_**Seriously. Why the detention?**_

Snivellus told.

_What? When did you run into him?_

While I was helping first years clean up their bags and walking them to class.

_Really?_

**No, Wormtail.**

_**You fought him?**_

I avoided fighting him. The little fuck beat himself up and blamed it on me.

_**And the proof of this is…?**_

Lily Evans.

* * *

"That was not wise, Lily."

"And why not?"

"You squealed on the Marauders."

"Not the Marauders, Marlene, I squealed on Potter."

"Shh!" Marlene covered Lily's mouth. "Don't say that too loud, you could be killed!"

Lily pushed her hand away. "Funny."

"He has freaking fan clubs, Lily! He is not one to mess with."

"I'm terrified."

"I'm glad that you sound it, you sarcastic prick."

Lily clapped her hands. "You used prick instead of that awful Black creation! I'm so proud!"

Marlene opened her mouth in horror. "Oh Merlin, what have I done!"

Lily waved Marlene off laughing. She turned around and straight into someone chest.

"Evans," the chest said.

Lily looked up and Marlene squeaked. "Potter."

"I just came to thank you. I had originally planned on sleeping in Saturday morning, but I love your arrangements much more."

"I'm glad, Potter. You've earned them."

"I never hurt Snivellus, Evans."

"_Severus'_ face says other wise."

James ran a hand threw his hair. Marlene swooned.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"No Evans, I wouldn't."

"That's because he likes you, Lily," Marlene whispered to Lily. She glared.

"Thank you, Marlene."

* * *

"Did you talk to her?"

James smiled. "Yep."

"Did it go well?"

"I couldn't have planed it better." James sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Then how come she looks like she's about to stab you with a butter knife?"

"Because she hasn't realized what a great opportunity I have given her."

"What did you do to her, James?"

"Nothing she doesn't need."

"It's really not a big deal, Lily."

"Shut up."

"You're squishing your scone."

"Shut up."

"Oh, that's right. You were supposed to remind me not to talk to you after you fight with James."

"We did not fight! He manipulated me!"

"Hardly."

"Marlene!"

"Alright. Maybe a little."

"A little?"

"A lot, a little. Same difference."

Lily banged her head on the table. "He kissed me, Marlene."

"I know! That was one hot-"

"Marlene!"

"Come on, Lily admit, you enjoyed it."

"Not at all. I especially didn't like the part when Filch came around the corner and gave us detention for inappropriate use of mouths!"

Marlene chuckled. "That was pretty funny."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Yea, I know.


	4. Screamish

Thank you everyone! I love writing this story and your reviews are making me love it even more. Don't think that I've abandoned Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, I'm working on that one. It takes more thought that this one. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter! Ta!

-Jill

P.S Incase you forgot. The** bold** is Sirius, the _**bold italics**_ is Remus, the _italics_ is Peter and the plain is James.

_Rating_: T for Teen. Teen is such a teen word. Everything about it just says teen. It's rather depressing…

_Disclaimer_: Sometimes I wish J.K Rowling thought of me. You know? So I could be in the books and be hers…in the way that she owns me…but not really…because that's creepy…

_Screamish_

My life is over!

**What? Why? When?**

_**Shut up, Padfoot. Prongs is obviously wanting attention.**_

My life is OVER!

_**See? Just play along.**_

**Fine. Why is your life over, Prongs?**

Lily won't talk to me.

**Maybe that's because you ruined her spotless record with a detention…**

_Why is it different now than before…she has never talked to you…_

Oh the pain!

_**Yesterday you were happy about this, why the change?**_

She snarled at me.

**Sexy?**

No, it was a mean snarl.

**Sexy?**

Kind of…but that's not the point! She hates me!

_I could have told you that…_

_**Quite Wormtail, we are trying to be supportive.**_

_You can be supportive, I'm going to laugh at him._

Wormtail, I am cutting you out of my will.

**Prongs, is that really necessary, he's going to cry.**

_I am not! _

**_You are tearing up…_**

_A plume of dust smothered my face._

**_A plume?_**

_Yes, a plume._

**You are aware that's a feather.**

_It could mean a cloud of something._

_**Maybe smoke…not dust.**_

_Fine, a plume of smoke smothered my face._

Oh the agony!

* * *

James walked into Filch's office fashionably late.

"You're late, Potter."

"And for that I am truly sorry. Some first years needed my help, and who am I to deny them that?"

Lily scoffed and mumbled something. James stood beside her.

"What was that, Evans?"

"Nothing, but I think I smell fire…"

"That's clever, Evans, but next time, come up with something better than a childish rhyme."

"I thought it was fitting, Potter. A childish rhyme for a child," Lily glared.

"That's enough you two! Hand over your wands and Ms Norris will take you up to the owlery, there you can start cleaning. Don't come back 'till you're _both_ done."

They placed their wands on Filch's desk and walked out behind Ms Norris. After a short while James was desperate for conversation.

"Don't you just want to kick her sometimes?"

"No."

"Really? She's never gotten you in trouble?"

Lily stopped and glared at James. "Do I look like a regular at this, Potter?"

James rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I guess not, but still, she's a fowl cat."

Lily kept walking.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Evans."

"Watch me," she yelled back as they rounded the corner into the owlery.

* * *

"Go out with me, Evans."

Lily threw owl droppings at him.

* * *

James made sure that all traces of owls were off him before getting into bed. This detention had spurred an unnatural fear.

"Prongs?"

"I'm trying to sleep, Padfoot."

"I think this castle's haunted."

James rolled over to face the direction of Sirius' voice.

"Of course it is."

"No, not ghost haunted, Banshee haunted."

James yawned, no longer caring about the conversation.

"Those are only in Ireland, Padfoot, you're safe here."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"You're a lousy friend."

"Why is that, Padfoot?"

"You don't even ask my reasoning for my suspicion."

"Because I know it's stupid."

"I repeat, you're a lousy friend."

* * *

_**Have I ever mentioned that Prongs screams like a girl?**_

_No, do tell!_

_**Well…he screams like a girl.**_

_Oh…_

**How did you come upon this wonderfully blackmailable information, Moony?**

_**He's afraid of caterpillars. **_

_Naturally._

_**He saw one when I was with him and he ran away screaming like a girl, might I add.**_

**That is precious. Thank you for sharing that wonderful piece of information with us, Moony. It will not be ignored.**

* * *

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Did he kiss you again; you have that look on your face like he kissed you again."

"He wouldn't be alive if he kissed me again."

Silence.

"He did _not_ kiss me, Marlene."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Lily changed into her nightclothes and then smiled.

"He kissed you."

"For the last time, he did not!"

"Why the 'Lucky Lily Smirk'?"

"He screamed."

"I scream…"

"He screamed like a girl."

"I scream like a girl…"

"Stay with me, Marlene. Potter screams like a girl!"

Marlene lay down in her bed and looked up at the canopy. "That's good. Does he sound like an attractive woman when he screams?"

"More like a five-year-old wanting ice-cream."

"That's a lie. James Potter could not scream like a five-year-old, he is much too good looking."

"I kid you not, he screams like a pathetic child."

Marlene thought. "I bet that child will be very attractive when she grows up."

Lily got into her bed and they both sat in silence listening to their dorm mates curse them for waking them up.

"Shut up, we were talking about James."

"James Potter?"

"You know I heard his friends call him Prongs! Isn't that so….masculine!"

"I think it's romantic!"

Lily, who was in the middle of this, walked over to Marlene's bed and got under the covers.

"Look what you started."

"You were the one who brought him up."

"Nope. I wanted to sleep. _You_ wanted to talk."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Marlene."

"I think Sirius is much more romantic than James."

"No. James will hold the door open to the broom closet when you snog him. Sirius just pushes you in."

"And that's a bad thing?"

They went on for hours while Marlene slept peacefully. Lily was up until the conversation was over and the others went to sleep. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to use a silencing charm.


	5.  Flirtatious

I know, I know. It took me a while. It's exam time, give me a break! This has seriously been the first opportunity that I've had to sit down and write in weeks. I hope it was kinda worth the wait, if not let me know and I'll say 'Go stick your head in a hole, this is the best chapter I've wrote so far!' and then you'll say 'No, I liked chapter 2 more,' and then I'll agree with you…

_Rating: T for Thursday. Because today is Teen…_

_Disclaimer: Let me see…the first part of the chapter is seriously mine (yes, a guy recently told me that we were like hangers and we 'hooked') and the rest of it is Miss Rowlings. I feel v. unoriginal right now…_

_Flirtatious _

"I had a dream about you last night."

Lily ignored James and continued with the paper. Sirius joined James, sitting across from Lily.

"Is that so, James?" Sirius threw his voice up a couple of octaves.

"Yes Lily, it is. I dreamed that we were dating."

"Oh James, how... dreamy! Tell me about it." Sirius giggled.

"Well, I took you out to the Qudditich Pitch and we watched the stars all night."

"How romantic!"

At this time Lily left. They continued.

"You know Lily, that dream got me thinking."

"Really James?"

"Yes. I was thinking that were a lot like hangers…we kinda…hook."

"You have such a way with words, James! I want you to have my babies!"

"That's crossing the line, Sirius."

"Really? I thought I was in character."

"I'm not sure. Lily, you would never say-" James looked around. "She's gone."

"She left right before you started thinking, if you were curious," Remus smiled, picking through his eggs.

A girl tapped James on the shoulder.

"I think that date sounds terribly romantic. I know I'm no Lily Evans…but I'm pretty sure we would 'hook'."

James slowly smiled. He got up and linked arms with the flirtatious brunette.

"Do you have a name? Wait…let me guess. Violet?"

The girl blushed as they started walking. "No…"

"Of course not, luv. Why don't I find it out tonight on the Qudditich Pitch at nine?"

The girl blushed again as they walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"How…tribal."

"Tribal? That doesn't make sense." Marlene gasped. "You're flustered!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You never make sense when you're flustered."

"I am hardly flustered."

"So why the red cheeks? Why the confusion?"

"It's early."

"Terrible excuse, Lily. Your age is dulling your mind."

"_You_ are dulling my mind."

"Clearly your razor sharp wit is still intact."

"Damn right it is."

They ate some toast in peace.

"Why are you always so defensive when it comes to James?"

"Because Potter's a jerk."

"Care to expand?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really."

"I think," Marlene continued. "That you like James, deep down inside."

Lily coughed up toast. "Excuse me?"

"Yep. I think you like James."

"I do not! I have a boyfriend!"

"No you don't."

"Stop reminding me."

"I'm sure James would be your boyfriend."

"I'm sure my foot would look nicely up your-"

"Alright, Lily?" James slid into the seat beside her.

Lily looked from James to the door and back again. "What? How?"

James looked at Marlene across the table. "Translation?"

Marlene cleared her throat. "What? You just left the hall with that other girl of whom you asked out on a date tonight, how could you possibly be back here so quickly?"

James smiled. "What can I say? I'm quick."

Marlene frowned and leaned closer to James. "That was not a wise thing to say."

"Oh come on, Lily knows how to take a joke!"

Lily crossed her arms and glared.

"And I thought you knew her, James?"

* * *

Lily didn't bother trying to sleep that night. All of her roommates were in a tether over James' new love interest.

"And all this time I thought he was in love with Lily…"

"I know! One day he's head over heels, following her around like a niffler chasing gold and then today it was like she didn't even exist."

"_She_ is still in the room," Lily growled.

The girls turned red and continued talking in hushed voices. "I guess he really didn't love her after all."

Lily left at this point. A snore came from Marlene's bed.

James stumbled in around one. Lily continued to sit on the couch and watched James pretend to be quite.

"It's one o'clock, Potter."

James cringed and turned to face her.

"That it is, Evans. I'm glad that our resident Prefect is able to tell time."

"Merlin I don't even know why I try with you, Potter!"

"What were you trying, Evans?"

"To be nice."

James laughed. "You weren't nice."

"Yes, I was nice! I never yelled at you for coming in so late."

"Maybe not, but you had that look like you were going to."

"I'm not always going to yell at you."

James walked toward her. "I don't believe you."

A smiled threatened Lily's face. "I can be nice."

James smiled. "I don't believe you."

Lily got up. James head started spinning.

He immediately assumed she was going to attack him, and that thought was not far off from the imagination and that scared him. In the very back of his mind he thought that this little conversation as well as that charming half smile he just threw at her, had somehow won her over and she now stood up to throw him against the nearest wall (or couch) and have her way with him. He knew the first option was much more plausible.

"Well, I'm off to bed."

James sighed in relief. "G'night, Lily."

"Good night, James."


	6. Togetherish

Ha! Another chapter up a ready. It will be kinda rough, I'll go over it a bit later, I just want to get it out. Hope you like!

Rating: T for Teen. She wore a….red jumpsuit.

Disclaimer: Not mine all…HERS!

PS James is plain. _Peter is Italics_. **Sirius is Bold. _Remus is Bold Italics_**

_Togetherish_

The Potter fan club talked themselves to sleep when Lily found herself back upstairs. However, for the second time that week, she watched the sunrise.

"Mmm, James," one of Potters fan's mumbled smiling and rolling face down in her pillow. Lily could not help but hope she would suffocate.

Marlene yawned next to her. "She's much to smart to do that, Lily."

"Hum?"

"You know, forget to breathe… you're hoping she would."

"No. I was not hoping she would forget to breathe!"

"Sorry, you were hoping she would smother herself with her own pillow, my mistake."

Lily frowned and Marlene continued. "Jealous that she's mumbling your boyfriends name…"

"Don't start."

"Wow, someone set you in a fowl mood, pray tell?"

"Potter."

Marlene smiled. "Ah the boyfriend himself."

Lily shook her head, too tired to argue.

"Let me guess," Marlene started. "He came in a couple of hours ago, after his date, you who was wound up too much to sleep, were down by the fire."

Lily nodded.

"You talked, he charmed, you fell and said his name."

Lily glared at her own stupidity and nodded. "And here we are."

"Well I think I know what needs to happen."

"No, I refuse to."

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"You're right you don't, but I can."

"You are going to snog James!"

Marlene stared at Lily. "No, I was going to ask him out for you."

"Oh."

"And you called him James again."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Go back to sleep."

"Too late, Lily. I'm already awake."

* * *

She called me James!

**I believe you are lying.**

_I have to agree with Padfoot, it does sound rather unbelievable._

I'm not lying! She really did call me James.

_**So you expect us to believe that she called you James after you got back late from your date with another girl.**_

…Yes!

_In an alternate universe it might have happened_.

**In an alternate universe I would be made a god.**

In an alternate universe you would not be my friends.

**I 'm beginning to like this alternate universe.**

In this universe I'm beginning to hate you.

_Even me?_

Yes Peter, I'm afraid even you.

* * *

After McGonagall took away their note and read it to the class (Lily buried her nose in the textbook and Marlene patted her on the back) she gave the four of them detention. James thought the detention that night was rather creative and it surprised him that 'Minnie' has an imagination.

"Thank Merlin that she never caught us when James goes on a rant about Lily, those notes can go on _forever_."

"I am rather impressed and very glad to see that Minnie is switching up the detention styles. It makes life much more exciting."

Peter clutched his hand which was formed into the shape that would perfectly hold a quill. "Writing out our note two hundred times was not that entertaining."

"I believe you're wrong there. I got to practice my romantic cursive in which I could use to write love letters to Lily."

Sirius looked at James in disgust. "That does not deserve a response from any of us, Prongs. I hope you know that."

James nodded. "Yes, I know. It's better that way because I'm constructing the first of many in my head as we speak." He dazed off.

* * *

The next morning James sat down beside Lily at breakfast.

"Go would with me…Lily."

"Why?"

"Come on Lily, give me a chance…what?"

"Why do you want me to go out with you?" She looked him in the eye.

"Because I believe you would have a fantastic time and would fall madly in love with me."

"Fall madly in love with you? Just so you can leave me the next week."

"Never!" James cried in shock. "I have put too much of my time into you, Lily, to leave you in a week. Maybe after a year…well maybe never. You're kind of stuck with me." He smiled.

Lily slowly nodded. "Maybe."

"That's what I said, maybe never. You know we could get married, or just be life partners if you don't believe in that marriage thing."

"Maybe."

James, who was munching on toast, dropped it in his plate. "You mean, we could maybe spend our lives together?"

Lily laughed. "I mean, I could maybe go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend."

James smiled back at her. "Alright. It's a date."

_**Fin**_


End file.
